Lucky Spin
Difficulty: Luck-based (iOS and Android), Very easy (PS Vita) Lucky Spin is an achievement unlockable on iPhone, iPad, Android, and PS Vita versions of Plants vs. Zombies. In order to complete it the player has to get three diamonds in one spin in Slot Machine, rewarding them with three diamonds (3,000 coins). On PS Vita version, players only need to get three of a kind for anything. Strategies This could be the hardest achievement (after Alive and Planting) or even the easiest because luck plays a big part in getting the achievement. Some people need to finish Slot Machine more than 100 times to get it. The actual likelihood of getting three diamonds is 0.463%. However, there are ways you can maximize your chances of getting lucky. *'Constantly spin': Spin and spin again immediately after each spin finishes. Do this before collecting or planting prizes, they will stay on screen for a while before disappearing. This will maximize the number of spins during the game. You can also hack your sun so you never run out. *'Stay in the "Almost there!" range for as long as possible': From the beginning of the game, plan for a long-term strategy. Use multiple columns of Wall-nuts to the far right, a couple of columns of Sunflowers on the far left, and fill up the rest of the columns with peashooting plants (making sure to have at least one Snow Pea per row). Then, when you reach approximately 1800 sun, only collect sun to replace the sun you're losing each spin. This allows you to continue playing for longer, maximizing the number of spins in the game and the number of drops from the zombies. Eventually a large wave of zombies will overcome your defenses. At this point, start collecting sun again to finish the game before you lose. *'Purposely losing the game': If you are not keen on winning, this is another option: Put your Sunflowers to the right as part of your passive defense. By the time the waves of zombies are getting bigger, you'll have enough sun to constantly spin, so you don't really need these happy flowers anymore. That way, your shooters can work longer, and even if they have done their job, and the next wave is going to be your doom, you can still spin. PS Vita Version On the PS Vita version of the game, an update was released (1.02) that made Lucky Spin a lot easier, as the requirements are now "Get 3 of a kind in Slot Machine," rather than three diamonds on Slot Machine. Keep in mind that the trophies screen on the PS Vita still says to get three diamonds, but in order to get the trophy, you have to get 3 of a kind of anything. This makes it much easier and can be achieved, probably, in the first game, since unlike the other versions you do not require luck. Gallery IMG 20152.PNG|Lucky Spin achievement accomplished. IMG 2014.png|Getting three diamonds on the iPhone version. 3 diamonds in the iPad version.jpg|Getting three diamonds on the iPad version. Trivia *On the PS Vita version, the trophies screen still says to get "3 Diamonds in Slot Machine", despite the change in difficulty. *It does not count if the player gets three diamonds through three two of a kind matches. See also *Diamond *Slot Machine *[[Achievements (PvZ)|Achievements (Plants vs. Zombies)]] Category:PlayStation Vita Achievements Category:IOS Achievements Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Achievements